Lovers arms
by My.Bloody.Tears
Summary: i do believe this is my first vampire knight fanfic, so please go easy on me. "He says this is only temporary, for my safety. I say it’s permanent. Permanent because he didn’t want to see my ugly face."
1. Chapter 1

Again. I was all alone. Why in the world did he do this to me? He loves me. Yea right. If Kaname had even the slightest love for me, I wouldn't be locked underground. I wouldn't be alone all the time. I would be at cross academy. In _our_ room. By his side every second of the day, and sleeping next to him every minute of the bright sunny day.

But no. i was alone, cold, thirsty, and heartbroken.

He says this is only temporary, for my safety. I say it's permanent. Permanent because he didn't want to see my ugly face. My face and my features that was not as beautiful and perfect as the girls in the night class. My grace as perfect as any vampires. Well, hey, I'm only human.

Human. I wish I still was. I wish I had died all those years ago. That my _brother_ who is actually my _fiancée _and _lover_ never saved me! I wish I would just drop dead, that something in this room could actually kill me. That every time I tried to drown myself, or suffocate myself, Kaname wouldn't walk in and stop me.

Maybe he does care. _No. _he cant, and he doesn't.

A tear slid down my face, and I wiped it away angrily. _Purebloods don't cry. _Suddenly a strong pair of arms wraped around my waist and an all too familiar scent filled my lungs. Kaname sighed.

"Let it out Yuki. Don't hide your tears." He pressed his lips to the back of my hair.

_Why? So you can hate me even more?_ I asked myself.

Kaname stiffened, and I knew then and there he read my mind. So quick, I was on my back, and he was hovering over me. Thank goodness I was on the bed.

"I do not hate you, Yuki. _I love you_. And I will always love you." He growled at me. I just shook my head as more tears escaped my eyes.

"No," I whispered. "You don't. And you never will. Don't lie to me, and don't lie to yourself to make me believe."

Kaname grabbed my chin as I looked away.

"Don't lie to yourself, Yuki. Listen to me- no don't try to look away- look at me! I love you! All this, the basement, the short visits! The stopping your attempts at suicide! I love you! You understand! I care, so deeply. I want you to be safe, alright? Never, _ever_ say that I don't again."

I looked at his face, his perfect features, his glowing red eys, as so many emotion crosses his face. Hurt, betrayal, love, passion, huger. He sighed again, rolling to the other side of me, onto his back. One arm came around my back, holding me in place as he shifted to his side and kissed my cheek.

"Yuki, please. Just feed, and sleep. Your exhausted."

"Why, so you can leave in the morning? Or better yet, while I'm sleeping?"

"No. Not this time." His voice was barely a whisper, but heard it perfectly well, as if he yelled it at my face. I looked at his face, shock clearly showing on my face.

"What?"

"I said, not this time. Yuki, I'm not going to leave as suddenly as I have been. And the next time I leave, your coming with me. Okay? At my side, my queen forever." As slowly as he could, without scaring me or rushing, he pressed his lips to mine. A sweet, swift, first kiss. I closed my eyes and buried my head in his chest.

"I love you Kaname." My voice was muffled, but he heard it. I know he did. He sighed again, and leaned down to kiss my neck. Then, I knew, he was as thirsty as I was for blood. Slyly, I pulled the hair from my neck, exposing my veins more clearly, inviting him to drink.

"I…I can't."

"Why not?"

"Be…because, its not fair. You haven't drunk anything in over a month."

"And what, you`ve been drinking somebody every hour?"

Silence.

I smiled to myself as I cut my neck. Before I could even tell him to drink, his lips were there, sucking my life source with the hunger I knew had been with him longer than mine had. I craned my neck even more, letting more blood flow to his greedy mouth.

So sweet. This could get addicting, I know it could. The sound of his lips sucking my blood was music to my ears. Something I wanted now and forever. But, of course, I would want his sweet smelling blood in return.

After a minute or two, he stoped, licked up the mess he made, and leaned back. I leaned onto his chest.

"Satisfied?" I asked.

"Very. Now, your turn." Kaname pulled me up his chest, to his neck. Without hesitation, I sunk my aching fangs into his main vein. I moaned when his blood touched my tongue. It had been too long since I even had the taste of blood in my mouth. After a few minutes, my thirst was sated, also. I lifted my head after cleaning the blood I spilled and smiled at him.

For the first time, I had seen Kaname smile at me. A lovely, loving smile was on his lips as he looked at me. With the blood still on my lips, I leaned in and kissed him, daring him to taste his own essence.

Forever, I knew when he kissed me back, that this was how it was going to be. Kaname, me, our children, and our kingdom. Although, I would just prefer Kaname and I.

I smiled, breaking the kiss and laughed.

"Hey, I'm not through." Kaname growled, pulling me to his lips again. I laughed, breaking the kiss again. I could hear the defeat in his sigh as he let me go. "Okay, what's so funny?" I could hear the irritation in his voice as I kissed his throat.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about something." I felt his eyes on me as he read my mind. After a moment, he laughed.

"Yea, I would love that, too. Ahh, but the children part, are you sure?" I just nodded.

"We do have forever, so don't worry about it." Kaname smiled at me again, and I thought my black heart was going to burst.

"Yes, we do. Now, dear girl, its time for you and I to sleep." He said as his eyes drifted closed and sleep claimed him. I smiled and kissed him, one last time, before sleep finally claimed my soul and mind, finally in my lover's arms.

Forever.


	2. NAME CHANGE

**I just wanted to inform everyone that knows me as Jinmay-4-ever that I am changing my pen name. I feel it is time to change it from something childish to something that's not. At this point, I do not know what it will be, but it seriously won't be Jinmay-4-ever.**

**On other news, I am working very hard to update my stories, and I'm not ashamed to say that ideas wouldn't hurt. So, what do you want to see in the next chapter of my stories (Keep in mind, this part is only for my chapter stories. If this story says complete, do NOT reply to this message)?**


	3. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! So, I know you haven't heard from me in a while, but I return with a proposition for you! If you check out my blog, listed below, I will write a chapter for a story selected by you. I might complete the story if I'm in the mood. All you have to do is go to my blog and comment on one of my reviews (following my blog would make me so happy, too) and then answer my poll. And I beg, because I have no followers on this blog, that you tell your friends and help me. I will even take requests for the books, and I am still looking for someone to help me design my blog.

Cecesreviews . blogspot . com (remove the spaces)

Ps. I am going to change my name again. Ill change it before I update one of my stories. It will be Ce-Ce Wroth.


End file.
